Candor
by district12divergentribute
Summary: Tris accidently transfers to Candor and has to try and survive without lying.
1. Choosing ceremony

Today is the choosing ceremony, me, Caleb, Mum and Dad head up the stairs with the others Abnegations making a rhythmic booming noise fill the stairwell. When we get to the top we line up alphabetically. The names slowly get called out and as my name approaches I get a ringing noise in my head. Caleb squeezes my hand.

Caleb's name is called and he walks slowly towards the bowls; I don't know why he's worried, as far as I know he's always known where he belongs. He picks up the knife cut his hand, holds it over the stones. I see him breathe out clench his fist and move it to the water. What! What is he doing? Caleb's transfer sends the whole room into chaos. Marcus asks for silence and eventually everyone quietens down.

As I walk up to the bowls my hands shake and sweat. I pick up the knife and "ARGHHHHH!" I DIGGED IT IN TO DEEP! I wince and shake my hand around to make it feel better, I watch horror struck as I see blood fly everywhere. I see a drop land on top of the glass and hear Marcus shout "CANDOR!" Shit.


	2. First night

**A.N. Sorry the last one was so short; it was mainly just an intro. I hope to upload these regularly and to make them longer depending on the section.**

 **Please feel free to comment and follow, you can tell me some interesting plot twists or ideas for whole new stories!**

As I walked towards the sea of black and white I kicked myself, I felt my parents and Caleb's anxious eyes bearing into my back. The Abnegation stare at me as they make way for me in the elevator. "Did you mean to transfer to Candor?" one blond haired boy asks. "Of cause!" I exclaim, God I'm going to find this hard, I think; as he looks suspiciously at me and wonders off.

When we reach the bottom of the tower we all hop onto the bus and about 7 people say they don't like me. I mean geesh, we've only just met! But then again 9 people said they like me, so I'm fine with that.

I see someone reading a magazine. I ask if I can borrow it and he says, "OK". Yet again it is telling fibs about Abnegation; saying that they abuse people to get their way and are totally selfish as they don't give birthday presents. Idiots, some people believe it and people tease me in school asking, "Awww, did you get whipped again?","Awww, did you get no dinner last night again?". But we are selfless so I cannot do a thing about it!

When we arrive I hang near the blond boy that I met in the elevator. I start chatting and learn that he's called Lucas. He's nice and we become firm friends fast. In Candor we have girls and boys rooms until we see if we get through initiation. Jack Kang, our leader, informs us all that Randy is going to be helping us prepare for the truth simulation. I'm totally going to do well at this honest thing aren't I? And, yes, that was sarcastic.

As we all start choosing bunks they all look at me. Great. They already see me as their leader, even when I plan to leave and go to Erudite and find Caleb as fast as I can. At least I get to pick bunk first! So I naturally choose the one furthest away from the door.

The girls decide that I look to bland and that I need to be eye-catching and obvious as their leader. Gulp.

When we walk into the dining room that evening I am wearing a smoky, tight short dress that extends at the bottom. I'd brushed my hair so it is really glossy and hangs in waves down my back. I've got makeup on making my face light up. All the other girls walk in behind me, and everyone stares at me as I take my place at the table. I feel everyone looking at me, and I blush. Lucas comes and sits next to me, and I see that he has also become the leader. I also see that the boys have done him up, great, now we BOTH look like jerks. Lucas leans in, and whispers in my ear "Do you think your lot put my lot up to this?!" and I giggle!

That evening I get ready for bed and tell my apparent sidekick, Lynn, that I'm NOT dressing up tomorrow! I gradually drift off to sleep in high spirits…

 **A.N. What do you reckon?;**

 **Does she goo and find Caleb? Does she get together with Lucas? Does she dress up the next day?**

 **Please comment what you think!**


	3. Lucas is embarrassing

**A.N. I appreciate any comments as always! As I'm writing this it's coming up to Christmas, so I might not be able to up-date the story. That might not be true though :-)**

When I woke up in the morning I see a black and white loose, casual t-shirt and skirt laid out on my bunks banister. I put them on and twirl around in front of the mirror, I hear wolf-whistles and spin around to Lynn and exclaim "You look good too!" she is wearing a skinny black dress with white sequins, she replies, "Is that you bring Abnegation or Candor?" I say, jokingly, "Abnegation!" Lynn laughs and says "Hey! Let's go to breakfast finally shall we?!"

When we walk into the room I could feel the crowd hold its breath. "Look at Lynn not me!" Lynn laughs and then blushes, then I start laughing, "See it's embarrassing!" I see Lucas move up and I go and sit next to him. I realise that everyone is wearing something different but everyone's wearing casual black and white.

I also realise that I've just sat at the end of the table, with Lucas. Can this day get any more awkward? Apparently it could as someone yelled "Go on Lucas, you know you want to!" I turn to Lucas confused as he glares at the person who said it. "*sigh* Will you go on a date with me?" I stare at him wide eyed then slap him around the face, "WE'VE ONLY JUST MET!" then I storm off in disgust and find a balcony where I can get a breath of fresh air.

A few minutes later Lynn comes and finds me, "I knew you would be here," she says softly. I turn around "Hmmm?" she smiles and comments, "You like being outside, and in this faction that is hard! Did you mean to transfer to Candor?" I sigh and turn to her. I have to be honest, I'm in Candor now. "No, I didn't, I just was worried and my hands were shaking so I dug the knife in to deep. And, well you saw the rest." I sigh again and turned back towards the sunset, "The nature of it all is so beautiful, and it's a shame the City doesn't have as many green areas," Lynn moves to beside me and says "Yes the warm, soft sunset is the most we have! But there is green outside the wall!" she points to the distance beyond the wall. "I sometimes think I can see light out there, beyond even the Amity farms," she suddenly points at a bright speck "SEE!" I look at the light and see what she means, and then I walk back in "I suppose it's none of our business."

After lunch we have our first lesson. Randy made us line up and we took it in turns to walk along the line and each person we reached we had to talk about how we felt about them. It was strange. I don't even need to talk about how embarrassing Lucas was, and how much I embarrassed him!

 **A.C. I really don't know where this plot-line is going, but don't worry, Tobias does meet Tris. Hope you enjoyed and MERRY XMAS!**


	4. Suspicion

**A.N.! Sorry it's been a while it's just that I've been a bit busy. No, just because this is Chapter 4 doesn't mean she meets 4 in the chapter!**

When I came back into the dorms that evening a loud cheer greeted me, before I knew it everyone was telling me how I told that 'boy' real good. I couldn't help myself, I started grinning, and was laughing with the rest of them, "Your right he shouldn't have asked you, we've all just met!" commented Paula.

This morning Lucas didn't sit next to me, and really, I'm not surprised! I wouldn't, I doubt even the Dauntless would.

Jeanine has launched another attack on Abnegation, but this one is bigger, apparently the Erudite would do better in the council then the Abnegation. They have a point, I mean their smart, but they would just get power hungry! She also openly threatened the other faction leaders; if they don't back her up they'll regret it.

The rest of the day was normal; we had another weird lesson though. You had to choose who you would save if you could only save 2 people from…something. They didn't tell us what we were saving them from but apparently that was part of the test, because when someone asked Randy what we were saving them from, she grinned and congratulated them. But when she answered she frowned. Perhaps something happened to make her think she's being mocked.

The other day a bunch of tests were run. Apparently it was a kind of mock test for 'the big thing'. It was very strange, all we had to do was line-up and Randy held a machine up to our faces. Sometimes she looked disappointed and other times it beeped and she smiled slyly, not creepy at all. But when she got to me it made an incredibly loud beep and she laughed with delight. But not in a happy way, in a sick way – and when she laughed she looked at me as though I was 'dead meat' and she owned me. Weird.

Another thing was that I'm not sure if she was meant to be doing it as a bunch of people who walked past looked surprised at what was happening. Other people looked in with glee and asked how it was going. Every time she pointed at me. "Ummmm" I thought "I know I'm amazing and all that, but why me?"

 **A.N. Next chapter there will be some action, so stick around for that. I might upload another one this week to make up for the big gap between this one and the last!**


	5. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER (but pls still rea

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

 **A.N. Sorry I haven't been uploading recently. I just haven't had any ideas and quite frankly I'm just thinking of killing her and making the series over. If you don't want that pls give me some ideas and don't get mad!**

 **So if you're still reading tell me**

 **Do you like the series**

 **Should I stop it**

 **What should I do next**

 **Any other fanfics you want me to do**

 **I'm thinking she fails but doesn't want to be factionless and jumps on a train where she meets Four. He invites her to Dauntless etc…**

 **Thanks for sticking with me this far! Cookies for all (::)**


End file.
